This invention relates to cutting and abrading hand tools of the type which are useful for scraping, finishing, shaping, sculpturing and like operations.
An object of the invention is to provide a hand tool of the type referred to which can be applied selectively to flat surfaces or to surfaces having various contours.
A further object is to provide such a hand tool which can be applied to small areas including confined areas which are not readily accessible.
A principal object is to provide an inexpensive yet rugged hand tool accomplishing the foregoing objects which utilizes interchangeable and disposable blades of varying configurations, which blades are of small size and simple and economical to fabricate and which are easily attached and detached from the holder without the need for tools, and which are securely mounted on the holder when installed.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out in more detail in the following description and the accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment of the invention.